


Леди

by tigrjonok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: — Хочу вам напомнить, что я знал мать этой девочки, чем вы похвастаться не можете.— Но это не делает вас ее другом.— На самом деле, делает. (с) Downton Abbey, 04х01
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & Sybil Crawley
Kudos: 15





	Леди

— Хочу вам напомнить, что я знал мать этой девочки, чем вы похвастаться не можете.

— Но это не делает вас ее другом.

— На самом деле, делает.

Няня Вест посмотрела на Томаса с безграничным презрением и удивлением одновременно, словно на мерзкого слизняка, мало того что склизкого, так еще и четырехголового. Но в тот момент данное обстоятельство Томаса не заинтересовало. Он взбесится по этому поводу позже — и позже же придумает, как отомстить. Пока же, всю дорогу до деревни, куда его с поручением отправил Карсон, Томас думал о фразе, которую ввернул, разумеется, для красного словца, и только потом понял, что невольно сказал правду. 

Томас был самонадеян, но все же не до такой степени, чтобы предполагать возможность подобной дружбы. Этот урок ему преподала еще Сара О’Брайан, в те времена, когда они как раз были именно друзьями: мы делаем что велено, а нам за это платят что положено, вот и все. Если уж камеристка придерживалась такого мнения, то что делать лакею, которым Томас и был в те годы? Семейство графа Грэнтэма, разумеется, знало его имя (горничные, кроме Анны, не могли похвастаться даже этим), но данное обстоятельство прилагалось к пошитой за счет хозяев ливрее. Не стоит обращать внимание. 

Когда Томас вернулся с фронта и начал работать в местном госпитале, он в первый же день столкнулся с леди Сибил в форме сестры милосердия. Сказать, что он удивился, значит ничего не сказать. Конечно, Томас, как и все население Европы, чуть не каждый день видел в газетах фотографии августейших особ в той же форме Красного Креста. Принцессы и императрицы кормили супом раненых солдат, подчас неспособных есть самостоятельно по причине отсутствия рук, и от этого зрелища очень быстро начинало подташнивать. Не от физиологического отвращения: Томас никогда не был особенно брезглив, а с тем минимумом, что у него был, распрощался в санитарном корпусе. Но к таким картинам как нельзя лучше подходило входящее в моду вульгарное словечко «показуха», а потому хотелось незатейливо прополоскать рот, чтобы избавиться от ощущения неприятной вяжущей слащавости. В действиях леди Сибил не было ничего неестественного или нарочитого, да и госпиталь Рипона не относился к числу мест, где можно было наткнуться на журналистов с фотокамерами. Леди Сибил, четко, методично и бесстрастно срезающая слипшуюся от крови одежду с израненных тел, а потом, в редкие минуты перерыва, говорившая что-то знакомо-милое какому-нибудь офицеру, настолько не вписывалась в его картину мира, что Томас поначалу инстинктивно старался ее избегать. Но однажды настал все-таки момент, когда ему в связи со служебными обязанностями пришлось к ней обратиться.

— Эм… миледи.

Леди Сибил вскинула на него уставшие глаза и чуть качнула головой, но прежде чем Томас успел расшифровать этот жест, поборник военной дисциплины доктор Кларксон поправил:

— Сестра Кроули, капрал. 

Томас сжал в кулак раненую руку (здоровая была занята стопкой чистого постельного белья). Он поймал себя на мысли, что в других обстоятельствах — а точнее, с любым другим человеком — и сам не упустил бы возможность подчеркнуть обращением кратковременное и ситуативное, но все же изменение в их социальном положении. Однако с леди Сибил все оказалось иначе.

Говорят, настоящую леди отличает способность сохранять чувство собственного достоинства и хорошие манеры в любых обстоятельствах, однако Томас сомневался, что хоть один из авторов справочников по этикету предполагал в числе этих самых обстоятельств больничную палату, соленый запах крови, приторный запах мочи и гнилостный аромат разложения. И все же, леди Сибил осталась точно такой же, какой Томас ее помнил. Она выполняла распоряжения врачей с той же исполнительностью, с какой помогала матери с разнообразными благотворительными комитетами, отклоняла приглашения на ужин в собственном доме по причине «работы» тем же тоном, каким отказывалась когда-то съездить в театр или оперу, и врывалась в кабинет доктора Кларксона, чтобы высказать свое мнение, которого никто не спрашивал, с тем же решительным видом, с которым перечила отцу. 

Они начали изредка встречаться у черного хода. Томас курил, стараясь, чтобы дым летел в противоположную от собеседницы сторону, а леди Сибил глубоко вдыхала свежий воздух и часто взмахивала длинными ресницами, как будто смаргивая несуществующие слезы — видимо, осталась привычка с тех времен, когда она только училась и начинала работать. Они болтали о чем-то несущественном: бессодержательный разговор почти без темы, ведь любая общая тема, будь то госпиталь или Даунтон, была для них запретной. Первая — потому что от госпиталя-то они и отдыхали на том крыльце, а Даунтон — потому что ничего по-настоящему общего там для них не было. Томас ни с кем никогда не поддерживал подобных светских бесед, даже с О’Брайан они всегда разговаривали о коллегах или работодателях, строили козни и жаловались на служебные проблемы. Он неожиданно запомнил этот новый опыт — и, когда война осталась позади, начал дорожить этими воспоминаниями. Несмотря на свои пристрастия, он именно тогда начал понимать смысл словосочетания «приятно поболтать с хорошенькой девушкой». Хотя вернее было бы сказать — с хорошим человеком. 

Леди Сибил покинула Даунтон почти сразу после войны, в той безумной, но знакомой медицинским работникам атмосфере периода сразу после выздоровления, когда жизнь, в которой боль и неудобства слишком долго были частью повседневной рутины, еще только медленно возвращается в старую колею. 

К свадьбе леди Мэри все успокоилось окончательно. Встречая вместе с другими слугами машину леди Сибил и ее мужа, Томас вспоминал те минуты у черного хода рипонского госпиталя как нечто неожиданно светлое, к чему, однако, нет, и, разумеется, не будет возврата. 

Вечером они столкнулись на галерее.

— Бэрроу, — естественно, леди Сибил не сделала ошибки при обращении, — вы к папе? Передайте ему, пожалуйста…

Томас почти не слышал ее слов — недопустимое упущение в работе, между прочим! Но леди Сибил улыбалась ему как тогда, в госпитале, и его картина мира снова претерпевала существенные и приятные изменения. Потому что леди Сибил, словно ось захватывающего все существо вращения, снова осталась прежней, как мифическое создание из романов, способное легко ходить между мирами, даже не замечая незыблемых для простых смертных границ. 

И когда несколько лет спустя маленькая мисс Сибби спросит Томаса о своей матери, тот так и ответит:

— Она была настоящей леди. — И добавит: — Я был ее другом.  
 __


End file.
